Right here in my arms
by LateRecoveries
Summary: Hermione's muggle best friend Azel comes to live with her after her parents die. But one day while out in town, she gets captured. Azel never knew this secret world of magic, or that one of the darkest wizards could steal her heart. azelmalfoy


-1_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plots, or anything with it. _

_Note: This might have some scenes not suitable for children under the age of 18._

_The beginning:_

Hermoine, Azel's best friend, stepped into the room. Azel looked up as she heard the footsteps coming towards her. "I'm sorry Azel, I wish it weren't true at all. I mean it was just last week we all had a picnic together, and went to the local mall." Hermoine said sadly to her muggle friend. They had known each other their whole life, they knew one another's secrets, except for the secret which Hermoine never found the right time to tell her. She was a witch, and she didn't know how to approach the subject with Azel for she was afraid that Azel wouldn't believe her.

Azel smiled sadly, "I wish it weren't true either. I don't know how I'll live. Grandmother is too sick to take care of me, and with my parents..gone, I'm afraid it is too much for her." She didn't understand what the police had told her, they said her parents died in an explosion at their work, but it seemed much more. What she didn't know was that the explosion involved magic, and a certain dark wizard behind it. "I don't know what to do Hermoine." And with that she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"You can stay with me Azel, my parents want you to. And when I'm off to my school, you can stay home with my parents and my cousin."

"Couldn't I possibly go to school with you Hermoine, I'd be terribly sad if you left."

"My school isn't the type that accepts visitors of a different…uhm. You must be enrolled or a professor to enter. But mother and father would be happy to be with you while I'm away." Hermione tried to explain to her depressed friend.

_The meeting:_

Hermione, Azel, and Hermione's parents were all at the street of Fourth Ave in London, when Hermione heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see her two wizard best-friends. She was so excited to see them, she hadn't seen them all summer. Ever since Professor Dumbledore died Harry had been into seclusion making his plan, and Ron had been Ron, following whatever Harry did. She had agreed too, to go with Harry and Ron to avenge Dumbledore's death, and kill the people who did this. But she didn't tell her parents her plan, and she didn't tell them that she had quit Hogwarts to pursue this. She told them that everything was back to normal and she was studying again like usual. She hated to lie but she couldn't tell them the truth. Ron ran towards Hermione, giving her a great bear hug, and Harry did the same.

Azel stood there watching Hermione exchanging words with two boys. One looked as if he just woke up, with his messy hair, and he had glasses, but underneath was beautiful blue eyes. The other was tall, extremely tall. He had red hair, it seemed cute to Azel. She began getting bored after all the introductions were made. She found out Harry had the messy hair, and Ron had the red hair. They seemed like nice boys, but there was something in their eyes that seemed so closed to the world. She had seen this in Hermione when she returned from her school. Hermione seemed to be in a different world, and out of no where she would begin to get sad. Something happened at that school, but no one would tell her anything. Azel's mind began to wander off again like it always did when she was bored. To entertain herself she began looking at all the windows, and the things inside them, also the people. She liked to do this when she was bored. She liked to study all the people that surround her, each had a story to tell with one movement, one lift of a brow, or any other body movements. She found various things about people from this. As she began to get further away from the group, she saw an alley and at the end of the alley she saw a store that was very much unique. It had lights kind of like the Christmas lights, but different. There didn't seem to be any light bulbs holding them in place, they were just there. She walked towards this store, but before she could get into it someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll bloody kill you, understand girl?" the person who summoned the warning had a cold voice. It sent chills down her spine. He lifted his hand from her mouth, and just like he said not to do, she didn't scream. She couldn't, she was afraid, she wanted Hermione or someone to come find her. Tears began in her eyes. She turned her head to see who it was, but all she saw was blonde hair, no it wasn't blonde..it seemed to be blonde but was more whiter. He was young, she knew that, probably about the same age as her. He began pushing her into the shop she was about to go through, and once inside she was shocked. She wasn't in a shop, she was in some kind of mansion. There were people walking about, not even noticing her. They all looked so evil. Even evil didn't seem the right word, they were all something more dark. Her captor pushed her down the hall towards what seemed like the kitchen. A guy stepped in front of her captor. This man had long greasy hair, and a long nose.

"Malfoy what is that muggle doing in her?" said the man with the greasy hair.

"I needed a personal slave, so I went out and looked for some good muggles. I saw her with those three imbeciles. She seems to be a close friend of that mud blood Hermione." sneered Malfoy.

"Good job, she might be vital to our plan. If she is close to Hermione then that must mean that they will do anything to get her back." The man with the greasy hair began looking at her. He looked like he smelled a rotten egg or something. When the man walked away, Malfoy dragged the girl into the kitchen and into yet another room. It seemed to be his room.

"I need this place cleaned muggle, and do It quick, I do hate a mess." and with that he left the room. She heard a lock close. Azel looked at the room, and began to cry. Why does everything have to happen to me, she wondered.

_Missing Azel:_

Hermione looked around her and didn't see Azel with her parents. She began to worry, Azel had a tendency to get bored easily and go places she shouldn't. Plus with all the death eaters out, it wasn't safe anymore.

"Have you two seen Azel?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"She went into that alley." replied Ron, who was happily eating some sort of wizard candy. They all began to walk towards the alley, when they turned they saw a shop, but as they began to get closer the shop disappeared, and a voice came out of no where.

"Looking for your muggle friend? Well she's gone, but you can reclaim her soon enough..we'll be in contact." the voice had said.

"That was Snape's voice Hermione, the death eaters have Azel." Harry said as soon as he recognized the voice.

"Oh dear!" Hermione broke down crying, "I was supposed to protect her, if I paid her attention she wouldn't be gone."


End file.
